The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist
by JanusZeal1
Summary: After failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya. What are his adventures in the two and a half years before he returns to Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Jiraiya's POV

"If that's all Naruto, I'll leave you to working on the jutsu. I have some more research to do," I walked away from Naruto, his angry complaints fading into the sounds of the town. I wandered around the market, looking for some more supplies. It has been six months since we left Konoha. I still report to Tsunade about Naruto's progress. It started out very well; he absorbed the techniques I taught him faster than I could believe, even faster than the Fourth. However, recently he has been slowing down, talking less, and almost losing hope. I tried to confront him about it but he just put his mask on saying everything is fine. I just sent off a report to Tsunade about it. Naruto's getting depressed and won't talk to me about it. Maybe he's not telling me because of my age or that I'm his teacher. If this keeps up, I'll need to find someone to help him with this. I find the local red-light district and grin. Well, at least today will be productive.

It was dark when I returned to the clearing I left Naruto in. I was a little tipsy but not to much. I emerged from the forest seeing Naruto on the ground, holding onto a body. I shook my head for a moment to clear the cobwebs and inspect the scene. Reevaluating it, the clearing looked like a war had taken place here. Bodies and disemboweled limbs littered the ground. There were several piles of ashes around as well. I looked back at Naruto. He had noticed my presence and was staring at me. His eyes were glowing red with slits; his whisker-marks were enlarged and covered with dry tears. His jacket was ripped, torn, and cut to the point where it was almost falling off of him.

"Ero-sennin we need to leave now," he demanded. He stood up caring the body in his arms. It was a young boy a few years younger than himself. He was wearing barely more than a loincloth and had wounds and scars covering his body. But what drew my attention was his hair. At the roots it was bright yellow and the color gradually turned to a deep fire red at the tips. I walked over to Naruto and took the boy from his arms. He was very light but he was breathing if barely.

"What happened here?"

"I was here training and this boy emerged from the forest to the north. He begged me to help him. Then fifty of these guys emerged behind him. They demanded that I give them the boy. He cowered behind me ready to take off again. I noticed the new wounds he has and just flipped. No child should be treated like than. So I drew chakra from the Kyuubi and started defending him. He helped out. Those ash piles are from some fire-jutsu he has. When they were all dead he looked me in the eyes and I was confused and scared. His right eye is white and pupils like a Hyuuga but his left looked like some kind of Sharingan I've never seen before. There were three saw-blade like points around his eye and a small, red dot in the middle. Then he thanked me and fell unconscious. Five more men have come by after he collapsed and I had to take care of them."

I was stunned from Naruto's story. I looked at the child in my arms. What is he? He has an eye with the Mangekyou Sharingan and one with the Byakugan. His flaming hair was a trademark of an extinct bloodline and the strange fire-jutsu almost proves it.

"Hey, Naruto, what kind of jutsus did these people use?" I looked up at my student.

"I don't know but it felt as intense as when I was fighting Haku, Neji, Kimimaro and Sasuke. But those fights were also more intense. The abilities they used were similar in style, just weaker. I thought they could all be bloodline users but they all seemed to have two or three of them and that's not possible…is it?"

"Maybe, but whatever, we need to go. The boy should be stable enough to travel a few days and the Village of Hidden Mist is a few days south of here. They should be able to treat him much more effectively than I can."

Naruto's POV

We approached the gates of Hidden Mist, or Mufun as the entrance sign identified the village, with a battalion of Mist ANBU. I couldn't tell if they were here to guard us or guide us. The fog was so intense I could barely see Ero-sennin in front of me. There were two ANBU carrying the kid in a conjured stretcher to the left of us. I watched as Ero-sennin and the leader of the ANBU talking to the guards at the gate. I go over to the kid. He hasn't woken up since he fell unconscious three days ago and I'm getting worried. If they won't let us in and get him to the hospital I don't know what we're going to do.

The gates open and I follow the ANBU through them. The fog was surprisingly vacant when I past between the gates. As we walked through the streets I was shocked on how different this city was from Konoha. There was water everywhere. I guess it's because lots of their jutsus are water based and because its hard to summon water from air, they need a good supply on hand incase of invasion. I looked at the people who stared at me and Jiraiya as we walked down the streets to what I guess is the Mizukage's place. The ANBU took the kid to the hospital.

I was in awe. The Mizukage's mansion was on a single spire of rock from a lake of mist. There were numerous rivers and streams pouring into the mist. I couldn't hear the water hitting the ground though. There were seven rope suspension bridges connecting the mansion to the city. I looked up at the guard of the bridge. She was wearing a long kimono that looked like it flowed off her shoulders in waves. Her hair was a dark blue coming to her mid back. Hanging from her waist was a long, thin blade.

"Excuse me," she looked down at me with a quiet smile. "Are you one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?"

"Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?" She bent down to get even with my face.

"Well, it's just that, after encountering Zabuza and Kisame I was wondering who the rest of the swordsmen were," her smile faded into a look of shock.

"You encountered those two and survived? How, I've never met any more bloodthirsty ninjas."

"I have…Orochimaru…" her face degraded into one of pure horror.

"Who are you, kid?" She stared at me intently.

"Me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Hidden Leaf!" I replied while being dragged over the bridge away from her.

"I'm Akimoto Kumiko, last loyal member of the Seven Swordsmen of Hidden Mist," she said, waving at me smiling.

I was kneeling quietly in the audience chamber of the Mizukage. It was simple, and undecorated. I sat to the right and behind Jiraiya showing that I'm his student. He had told me not to speak unless spoken too. The Mizukage was very traditional. Soon, a door on the platform opened and I dropped my gaze to the floor in front of me as instructed. I hear the steps of someone walking on the platform. After a few moments I hear a quiet chuckling from the front of the room.

"Well, Jiraiya, that was defiantly a neat trick. For a moment, I thought I'd gone back in time to my initiation," the voice was deep and slightly grainy.

"I thought you'd enjoy this," I saw out of the corner of my eye Jiraiya stand up and move forward. "You don't look a day over 40 you know."

"Stop it, old friend. Oh, finished the next book yet?" I fumed as both men laughed. If all old men are this perverted, I don't want to be one. "So, I see you've finally gotten another student. It was a real sad thing what happened to the last one though. He had such potential, which was probably why he was able to defeat the Kyuubi. Is this…"

"It is," Jiraiya's reply caused my blood to boil. I stood up and looked at the two angrily.

"So? Does everyone know? If that's what you're asking, I am the container of the Kyuubi. So what about it! I'm only here so that a friend of mine can get some necessary medical treatment and then I'll be gone. I'll never come back if that's what you want!" The two old men took a step back in shock. Then I got my first good look at the Mizukage. He wasn't as old as Jiraiya but he had more weight on his shoulders. His hair was black with a few gray streaks. He was wearing robes similar to what the Third always wore and a similar hat. The Mizukage looked at me for a few minutes before he started laughing loudly.

"He certainly has the same spunk as your last apprentice had, doesn't he?" Jiraiya nodded, smiling. "Anyways I wasn't talking about the Kyuubi. In fact, out of everyone in this village who you haven't told, only I know about it. I was in formed by the Sarutobi about it twelve years ago. I decided that it wasn't important enough to tell my village about it so I didn't. What I was asking about is if you were the son of the Fourth Hokage and according to Jiraiya, you are," I was stunned. My jaw dropped. The Fourth was my father? No, it's not…

"Naruto, don't think too much about it now. When I have time, I'll talk to you about it later. Could we get someone to escort Naruto to a training area? I think it would be best for him at the moment. Besides, we have other things we need to talk about."

"Ah yes, right you are, Jiraiya," the Mizukage snapped his fingers and a chuunin showed up. After receiving his orders he vanished again. Jiraiya escorted Naruto outside the complex to one of the rope bridges and returned inside after telling him when he was done he would come and bring him to their accommodations.

"I don't understand," I said to myself. "Why did he have to…"

"Why who did what, Naruto-kun?" I looked up at the speaker.

"Kumiko-san?" I cocked my head, curiously.

"Yep, I was asked to escort you around. There are some people in the village who are angry and upset at Leaf and wouldn't be adverted to taking it out on an unsuspecting genin. But, with me escorting you, it shouldn't be a problem. So, would you like to go to the training area now or do you want to get something to eat?" She smiled down at him. I was confused. No one had ever looked me like that before. It stirred something inside but done understand what it is.

"Actually, I think I want to visit my friend in the hospital first before getting something to eat if you don't mind. His problem makes my new one seem less important." I frowned and looking at the ground. A gentle hand reached below my chin and lifted it up until I was looking in Kumiko's eyes.

"That's not a way the future Hokage should act. Think of this new difficulty in your life as the challenge of learning a new jutsu. I bet you've learned a jutsu that seemed impossible at the time but you mastered it, right?" My sadness faded away quickly.

"Yeah, I did! I learned Kage Bunshin and I suck at normal bunshins but I can make tons of Kage Bunshins now."

"Well there you go. Now come on, let's go see your friend then get some food, I'm starving." Kumiko smiled widely at me as she led me towards the hospital, crowds parting before us.

Jiraiya's POV

"Are you sure you should have had Kumiko escort Naruto around, Shimizu-san?" I asked as I looked at the Mizukage. "What if one of them slips?"

"I have perfect faith that Kumiko-chan won't slip. She hasn't even mentioned it after it happened. I can tell it is still affecting her but that is why I haven't sent her on any missions to take out the other rogue members of the Seven Swordsmen. But that's not why you are here even though I am grateful to Leaf for taking care of Zabuza. Give my regards to Tsunade next time you see her and tell her that I would like to attend the next chuunin exam. We have some excellent genin this time and I'm feeling that we could give leaf a run for its money for the first time in five years." I laughed at that. Tsunade had told me that the Sand Trio made chuunin during the last exam, along with Neji and Shino. That is one thing Naruto is going to be upset at. He won't be able to participate in a Chuunin Exam till we return to Leaf and it is quite likely that the rest of his friends would be chuunin or higher by the time he returned.

"It would be a sight to see. Pity I won't be able to attend another exam for a few years. I believe Sarutobi-sensei informed you of the Akatsuki are after sealed demons, right?" I watched Shimizu's face grow hard.

"I remember hearing as such. I didn't have a chance to tell him before his death, but we do have a child containing a demon in this village. I was surprised myself when I found her." I looked up at this. "Her mother came here with her as refugees from a village just outside our borders. Until 13 years ago, they were a small village outside town. I was surprised when they came into the town. The child couldn't have been more than a few days old. Before the mother died she gave me a scroll from her husband. Until recently, I had thought it wasn't important but then Sarutobi's message made me remember it. It took a month to find it but when I did I read it again," he handed me a scroll. I unrolled it and quickly scanned it.

"This story is very similar to Naruto's. Tsunade had me read Sarutobi-sensei's successor notes because of it. He again mentioned this wandering kurounin and apprentice. That's where they both learned the Dead Demon Imprisonment seal and how to adapt it to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn. He called himself fuuinjutsu user and that he had no home village but helps them all. And it says the demon inside her is the Five-Tails but not the base animal."

"That is interesting. I wish we could find this man; his knowledge would be of great help against the Akatsuki. But enough of that, tell me about the other boy you brought with you."

"He appears to be a Bloodliner. I had thought they were extinct but here one is." I rolled up the scroll and returned it. "His body shows evidence of three different Bloodlines within him but he could have more. He has the Mangekyou Sharingan. He has the Byakugan even though no evidence of knowledge how to use it. And he is a Moeagaru even though they have been extinct for one hundred years. I haven't been able to talk to him myself yet but Naruto was defiantly impressed with him."

Naruto's POV

"So there we were, standing on two trees separated only by Gamabuta's sword. All my chakra was gone but so was his. The fight had come down to the last punch. The giant sword vanished in a huge puff of smoke and we jumped. We both pulled back our fists and…oh, we're here." I look up at the hospital in front of us.

"Hey," Kumiko says pulling my gaze. "Don't stop the story. You don't just build up to that and…oh no, Miharu…" Kumiko ran over to a young girl about my age sitting on the steps by the hospital. Her eyes were red and puffy. Kumiko sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"My…mission…" Tears started rolling from her eyes again and she started sobbing into Kumiko's shoulder.

"Umm, I'm going inside to check on my friend, I guess." I went inside unnoticed by the two women. I make my way up to the front desk. "Excuse me; I'm here to see the boy who came with Jiraiya today." The nurse looked at a book and gave me a room number and directions. I thanked her and followed her directions. I entered the room to see the kid sitting up, quietly chatting with a doctor.

"Really, thank you…I thought I'd have those things my entire life," he said, grinning. He glanced over to look at me come in. "Oh, it's you. I want to thank you so much for helping me with those guys back there."

"Don't mention it." I smile at him. I looked into his eyes noticing the weird Sharingan was gone. "Hey, what happened to your eye?"

"Something is wrong with my eye? What do you mean?" he grabbed a small mirror from the side table and looks at his face. "Looks fine to me. What are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't know what the Sharingan, do you?" He shook his head. "Alright, never mind then. So, why were you…?" The nurse's pager starts ringing.

"Shoot, there is an emergency in the ER. Listen, I got to go, stay out of trouble you to." She then ran out of the room. I looked at the kid and shrugged.

"So, why were you running from those guys? They were some pretty strong ninjas." He looks at me confused again.

"What's a ninja?" My jaw dropped in shock. "I take it I should know. Well I guess I don't know much then. All I know is that those people kept me locked up in a room for my entire life." He lowered his face towards his lap. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "They were taking me to get beaten again. I had just started making fire the previous day. I wanted them to stop so I burned the device. They were pleased with something. I…I didn't want to go through it again so I ran. Taiki-san…he tried to stop me…he tried…to kill me…so I burned him. He was…the only one who was nice to me. He brought me food, treated my beating wounds…why did he try to kill me?" I offered him a small towel which he accepted and wiped his eyes with it. "That's when my head started to hurt. The pain was worse than the beatings. Then He came. I looked up at him. He was shocked for a second then he was pleased about something. He wanted me to come with him. I said no. I said I wasn't coming back. I looked him in the eyes for the first time. I wish he could feel the pain I always went through. All of it. Again and again. Then I felt drained and he fell on the floor convulsing and screaming. Everyone was distracted so I ran. I made the doors before me burn down as I ran. I went up several flights of stairs then suddenly, I was outside. I've never been outside before. I stopped for a second. The air was so clean. I heard the clattering of feet behind me then I started running again. I kept running for who knows how long then there you were. You know the story from there." As his story ended I slowly released my fists. I looked down at them and saw that I had broken the skin with my currently elongated fingernails. I looked up at the boy who was staring at me curiously.

"No one will ever hurt you again," I told him, forcing the damn fox down. "I'll protect you from anyone who would try to do that to you again, you hear me?" His eyes looked at me with awe.

"I…I….don't know what to say…thank you…umm, what's your name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." The awe never left his eyes. "And your name?" His eyes suddenly went shy and he hung his head again.

"I…don't have a name…He never thought I deserved one." I barely held the fox in check again.

"That bastard. Alright, we'll come up with a name for you. I'm not good at them but I think Ero-sennin might be able to help us," I was stopped as I heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kumiko looked into the door. "Miharu-chan wants to go somewhere besides the hospital and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to get lunch." My stomach and the kid's growled their agreement. Kumiko laughed. "It seems that both of you are in need of some food." She looked at the kid. "John Doe, the nurse at the front desk says that you can leave at any time." The kid's eyes lit up.

"My name is John Doe?" He asked eagerly. Kumiko shook her head.

"No, since they didn't know your name, they just put you down as John Doe. You can correct them at any time though." 'John' thought about it for a second.

"Well, I don't have a name so I guess until I pick one; John is a good enough name." Kumiko looked confused but nodded. I walked over and helped 'John' stand up as Kumiko stepped out to let him get dressed. The hospital had provided some simple garments for him but Jiraiya and I would have to take him shopping soon. We walked outside and met Kumiko and the girl from earlier. She was clinging to Kumiko as if her life depended on it.

"So, where do you guys want to eat? I'll pay," Kumiko asked. Miharu mumbled something incoherent and John just muttered anything and something about only eating gruel before now.

"R-A-M-E-N!" I sang loudly. I haven't had it in weeks. I hoped that a Hidden Village at least had one ramen stand. "And you're going to regret saying you'll pay, Kumiko-san." I flashed a friendly smile at her. John looked confused and Miharu giggled quietly.

"Alright, alright. I want something so let's get going." I followed, humming quietly to myself as I went to get stuffed on ramen for the first time in months without footing the bill myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

"Ok, I'm done," I sat back and sighed contentedly. I looked at the eleven empty bowls in front of me. I glanced over at my companions. Miharu was currently working on her sixth bowl and John was savoring his second still. Kumiko had her head in her hands something about eating her out of house and home.

"Finally…" Everyone looked at Kumiko and laughed. She pointed to me and Miharu. "The two of you need to learn some restraint like John here. And Miharu, it's unseemly for a lady to consume that much."

"Sorry," Miharu mumbled. "I eat as little as possible without feeling hungry only a couple hours later."

"Hey, I have the same problem. Why do you think I eat so much?" I respond. "John, you're a growing boy, you should eat a few more bowls as well." Kumiko suddenly grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"No, you don't need any more, John. Don't believe what this idiot says." I tried to struggle, failing. Miharu giggled at my position. John just finished his bowl and stood up.

"That's alright. I never got much food in my cell. This is more than I usually eat for a week." I stopped struggling. "I just don't need much food I guess. They tried to reduce my food at random times, even not feed me for days. He was pissed when I never lost any weight from it though. But I do like ramen and I'd like to try other foods too. Don't worry about me, Naruto-nii-san." My jaw dropped, stunned. Kumiko had released me during John's speech and inched over to comfort the kid. Miharu was covering her mouth with her hand. I heard something else entirely.

"B…br…brother?" I looked at him. "You think of me as…your brother?"

"Yep, if you don't mind though," he looked at the ground. "I've always wanted a big brother who could teach me stuff and protect me. All I've ever know are the old people from the place." I tackled him. We rolled along the ground for a bit till we ended up in a standing position again. I was hugging him desperately. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Brother…he wants to be…my brother…

"Naruto-kun, as touching as this is, didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you to train sometime today?" I let go of John and turned.

"Oh yeah, he did. Hey, Miharu, want to come too? I've kinda wanted to spar with someone from Mist after fighting Zabuza and Haku."

"I'm not sure…I don't want to fight right now," her eyes lowered to the ground. "I should get back to the hospital. I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." She waved and headed back towards the hospital.

"Could I come with you, Naruto-nii -san? I would like to learn how to control my power and maybe do some things like you do." I grinned at the kid.

"Sure, I have to work on a jutsu that Jiraiya taught me, but I can work with you later. Hey, Kumiko-san, you think when we get there you could teach John the basics of chakra control?"

"I think I could do that," she smiled. "It's been years since I've helped to train anyone even though I really liked it. Well let's go guys!"

Jiraiya's POV

I put down the report. I looked over at Shimizu. He was looking out his office window at the village. I walk over and stand next to him.

"You think you can protect Naruto for a few days? I'd like to take a team of ANBU and find that complex he was at." He turns to look at me.

"Yes, I think we can. There is a team waiting outside. Good luck, Jiraiya." He turns to face the window. "I'll tell Kumiko-chan to take him in while you're gone. If anyone in the village can protect Naruto, it's her."

"I understand. I'll be back shortly." I walked out of his office. Five Mist ANBU were waiting for me.

"Jiraiya-sama, your orders?" a shark-masked one asked.

"North gate, now." We all vanished and appeared at the gate. I summoned a large travel frog and motioned the ANBU to mount it with me and ordered him to take off. The frog leapt into the air. Judging the height and length of the jump we should be near the compound by sunset. Perfect timing.

Naruto's POV

"Underworld Swamp!" I yell as I watch as a small puddle swamp forms. I drop to my knees and pant. Stupid Jiraiya, making me do this without using Kyuubi's chakra. Oh well, he probably has a point. I might use too much chakra. I stand up and cancel the swamp and wanders over see how John is doing. I walk into the field he's in and listen in.

"So, you're saying I need to use these hand seal things to mold my chakra," John at Kumiko. He was slowly forming a random assortment of hand seals. "If that's the case, how can I do this?" he points his hand at a tree and it lights instantly lights alight. Kumiko's eyes widen.

"How…never mind. I've seen things that have appeared to be unbelievable but there is always an explanation for it. You might have what's called an Advanced Bloodline," Kumiko shook her head. "I've never heard of or seen someone who has some innate affinity for fire though. But I have no idea how you have a Byakugan eye too."

"He also has some kind of weird Sharingan too," I walked from the trees, surprising John. Kumiko didn't even look at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto-kun. How's the work on your jutsu coming."

"Not too good, I can't get the swamp to be any larger than about a meter in width. This is the hardest jutsu Ero-sennin has taught me since the Rasengan." I walk over to John to see what he learned from Kumiko.

"So, Jiraiya taught you one of the Fourth Hokage's signature techniques has he." I look over and see the Mizukage come from the forest. I also see Kumiko looking at me with her jaw gaping like a fish. "So, how long do you have left to master it?"

"I've mastered it a while ago, during my fight with Kabuto. He was one of Orochimaru's spies in Leaf. I'm going to kill the traitorous bastard."

"Umm, excuse me for being uninformed, but who is this Orochimaru guy? He sounds as bad as He is."

"From what Jiraiya told me, Orochimaru is on the same level on what you said 'He' is at," John looked at the Mizukage. "Why do you call the man who kept you prisoner 'He' anyways?"

"I never knew his name and I got beat harder whenever I mentioned it." I saw tears start to well up in his eyes. "I…I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok? Kumiko-sensei, could you explain molding chakra to me again?" Kumiko shifted her gaze to John.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Actually, we might want to go find Jiraiya-sama so you two can get some sleep." She started to walk away. The Mizukage put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No, I'll take care of them. Jiraiya left on a mission for me. As a favor though, John, Naruto, you can stay at my place. John, I can get a few people to tutor you in the basics of being a ninja. Naruto, if you want, I can get some people to work with you on your Taijutsu. Jiraiya told me he can't teach you well on that because of the style you seem to be most adept towards." He looks over at the burning tree. "I assume that was your work, John. Well, now may be the best time to tell you that you are a Moeagaru. It was thought to be an extinct bloodline. That is probably what explains your ability to use fire without the necessary chakra control. You will find that you will be easily able to master almost any fire-based jutsu. I've sent a messenger to Tsunade-chan about possible getting at least copies of the Moeagaru scrolls so you can learn about your bloodline."

"Why would Tsunade-baa-chan have scrolls belonging to an extinct bloodline?" I looked at the Mizukage, scratching the side of my head.

"Well, there is a reason Konoha is called the Village of Fire even though it's in the middle of a huge forest? The First Hokage thought that, due to the Moeagaru sacrificing their entire clan to secure the land that it he would honor them by naming the village after them. I don't think he expected the entire country to be named after them too. But anyways, if you would mind coming with me we can get you settled into rooms in my place." The Mizukage started to leave but stopped next to Kumiko. He whispered something into her ear causing her to gasp, cover her mouth with her hand, and tears to well up in her eyes. She looked heartbroken at the Mizukage before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What was that all about?" I ask, stepping up behind the Mizukage. I heard John step up behind me.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's go."

Jiraiya's POV

One of the ANBU appeared next to me. Dusk had settled. He quietly informed me that they had located the complex. I nodded and followed him. The entrance was surrounded by the other four ANBU disposing of two guards. I inspected one of the bodies. It appeared to have different color arm grafted to it surgically. I moved towards then entrance, instructing two of the ANBU to assume guard. They nodded and changed to look like the two guards who were just killed. I led the other three inside. We slowly made our way deeper into the complex.

After descending what I felt was a few hundred feet we saw a door on the right side. We surrounded the door and entered, taking out three ninjas that were playing cards inside. I found a set of keys on one of the guards and took it. Inspecting the rest of the room, I found two different ledgers. One appeared to be an inmate list. The other was a transport cargo list. I put them in my pocket and left the room. Looking through the next few rooms, I found a dozen cells. At the end of the hall, there was a door and a stairway going down another floor. I posted two of the ANBU as guards and entered the door. There were five people in the room. Three were performing what appeared to be surgery on two of them. The three performing the surgery looked up at me entering. They scowled at me before falling to the floor, limp.

I rush over to them. I checked each of the five. They were all dead. I checked to see what the surgery they were performing was. One of the bodies that were being operated on was similar to John and had the evidence of about a dozen different Bloodlines. It appeared that they were removing parts of his body to fuse it to the other, older body. I left the room. Who ever was doing this is sick, raising children like cattle to give his own soldiers multiple bloodlines themselves. I leave the room. The ANBU who came with me aren't present. I quickly make my way outside the complex. I get almost to the door and I see the bodies of the five ANBU twisted and broken before me. I cringe. I slowly make my way to the door. Who ever did this is waiting on the other side and knows I'm here. I mentally analyze all my ways to escape. I chose what I think are the best five and open the door, stepping outside.

"I never thought I'd meet the great Jiraiya when he was coming out of one of my strongholds, what a surprise." I look at the voice. The speaker is a good two meters tall. His upper body is only covered by a vest revealing what I assume to be a hundreds fusion marks of other Bloodliners. His right eye also revealed an active Byakugan. Getting away from him might be harder than I anticipated. "But, I assume your being here with five Mist ANBU isn't just a simple coincidence is it? You found my runaway and I'd like him back."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I heard there was a hot springs around here and I was looking for it. I thought it would be a great spot for my research."

"I doubt that. The boy is my property and I want him back!" I watch as he forms a ball of fire in his left hand, a ball of lightning in his right, a typhoon of wind around him, and a small earthquake beneath him.

"You'll never get away with raising children as cattle, whoever you are."

"Just as Orochimaru will never get away with finally securing his Sharingan? How sorry for you, because he has it and I'll get it myself. That boy…is my dream. With him and all the other…enhancements I've gotten for myself I'll be unsurpassable. All I need is the Mangekyou Sharingan he has. Because the lack of Sharingan users currently, I have been unable to get access to the blood to farm it in Bloodliners. Thanks to my appropriation of the Hyuuga body years ago, I was able to get a hold of this eye. It was more difficult than I had thought it would be. Because they eyes of the body I acquired were sealed, I had to extract the blood and farm. Unfortunately, only two specimens had it upon birth. One had it in two eyes. The other was the boy I'm looking for. I suspected that the introduction of the Hyuuga blood brought out the latent connection between the two bloodlines. It seemed that my suspicion was correct."

"How did you get access to a Bloodliner? They sacrificed themselves so what you're doing couldn't happen!"

"I don't have to tell you all my secrets. But I'll tell you this; I have an army under my command. If you don't return my property to me I will be forced to hunt him down. And there is nothing you can do to stop me…"

"But I can." I look up at the nearby tree. Itachi!

"Uchiha Itachi…have you finally come to your senses to willingly surrender your eye to me?" I use the distraction to slowly inch away from the door. I stop when a giant, bandage-wrapped sword imbeds itself in the ground in front of me.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass," Kisame says. Just my luck.

"Let him go, Kisame. You know our orders." I glance over at Itachi. "We are still after Naruto-kun but dealing with this…situation is more important to our organization." Kisame removes his sword and ushers me along.

"If I were you, I'd take the boy and Naruto and leave Mufun ASAP," Kisame says. "I'm not even sure Itachi can kill this man now."

"At least tell me who he is?" I ask, desperate for some shred of information.

"His name is Namami." I nodded as thanks and ran. I soon heard explosions behind me. I shudder at the fight that could be going on. Whoever Namami is if he is powerful enough to cause the Akatsuki to drop what they're doing to deal with him, he is probably more powerful than Orochimaru. I have to get Naruto and John. I have to inform all of the Kages. Inter-village rivalry is secondary to this new threat. I never though I would hear myself say this but I hope Itachi and Kisame get rid of him for us, for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:

**_Citan_**: _I felt the same way. Everyone knows the power of a single, solid bloodline but what if you, say, make the water muddy? As for Kumiko's age, I'll reveal it eventually. But think of this, she is a member of the Seven Swordsmen and knew Zabuza and Kisame when they were still loyal to Mist and went on missions with them too. And no, this isn't yaoi. I put this under Action/Adventure/Drama, not Romance. Simple reason: they're thirteen! And if I expand the story after my designated end I won't make it anyways. There is no evidence in the Naruto storyline to hint at any yaoi tendencies so I won't put any in._

Naruto's POV

"Wake up, the Mizukage wants to see you," I groggily sit up. There as a Mist Chuunin in the room I wake up in. He nods, recognizing I'm up and leaves. I get up, quickly change, and make my way to the Mizukage's audience room. Entering, I see Jiraiya and the Mizukage hunched over his desk writing. On a perch nearby there are five beautiful eagles. I make my way over to them. They analogize my presence and I gently pet their feathers. A door opens behind me and a very tired looking John. Jiraiya and the Mizukage finally realize I'm in the room.

"Ok, good you two could get here quickly, we're leaving," I look at Jiraiya. "The situation has changed and we have to leave Mufun immediately."

"What happened? We normally stay in one place for at least a week before leaving!" I protest.

"This situation is different. The Akatsuki know where we are but it seems that John is still being pursued. Itachi and Kisame themselves recommended that I take the two of you and leave immediately." My jaw dropped. Itachi… "Get your things, we leave now." Jiraiya left with John and the Mizukage. I return to my room and quickly pack up. I check to make sure I have a full set of shrunkens and kunai before heading letting a chuunin lead me towards the appropriate exit to the village.

Jiraiya's POV

I quickly rushed around town. Thankfully all the shop owners were former shinobi so when Shimizu ordered it, they got up and opened. If I was going to train John to be a ninja, I needed to get him a few sets of training shrunkens and kunai, along with his own clothing. Also, after noticing it, I grabbed two sets of weight harnesses and a few bags of adjustable weights. Shimizu insisted on paying for everything.

"Thanks for all of this. I'll pay you back when I'm not in such a rush, alright?" I say, while walking towards the location where Naruto and John were waiting for me.

"Forget about it. I understand that, because of current circumstances you won't be able to produce the next issue, just when you do I want a signed copy, alright?" I grin at him as Naruto waves from the gate.

"Consider it done, old friend. If you don't mind, I have a country to leave." He nods as I collect my apprentices. I hand a pack to a just awakening John. I quickly summon a travel frog and instruct Naruto to keep a hold of John while in transit.

"Umm, Ero-sennin, if we're leaving the country, could we make a quick stop before we leave?" I glance over at Naruto. I chuckle at how comical John is clinging to Naruto as the frog bounds. "I want to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves." I look at the sadness in his eyes.

"I understand. It's on the way to our destination so it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto smiles slightly and sits down on the frog. I look forwards again issuing the slight direction change to the frog.

Naruto's POV

I feel a gentle shaking. I sit up and open my eyes. Jiraiya is kneeling next to me. I hear happy squeals coming from my left. I look over to see John jumping around excited, throwing rocks into the water from a huge bridge. He sees me and waves, running. I stand up and brush myself off.

"This bridge is great! I've never seen anything like it! And it's named after you, nii-san!" John picks up another rock and runs back onto the bridge.

"He's been doing that since we've arrived. I'm not sure if it's the bridge, the water, or that it's named after his 'brother,'" Jiraiya chuckled, patting my shoulder.

"So, what really happened to him?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at Jiraiya.

"He has been given life by some kind of kinjutsu. Beyond that, I don't know. John, come over here for a second." John looks up, smiling. He runs towards us. "Ok, I need you to close your eyes for a moment and picture the eyes you want to have. We can't have people seeing you with your black and white irises. You stand out to much that way." John nodded, closing his eyes. Jiraiya preformed a few quick seals. His palm glowed a bit. He gently placed his palm over both of John's eyes, one at a time. They glowed for a moment then the glow faded. "Alright, you can open your eyes now, John."

"Did it work?" John asked, opening his eyes. I look at his eyes and see a startling blue color. "Do I have Naruto-nii-san's eyes?" Jiraiya laughs while I wrinkle my nose in confusion.

"Yep, it certainly worked. So our story of you two being brothers might actually work now. Your hair is still a dead giveaway for who you are. The jutsu I used is a form of genjutsu invented by the Hyuuga clan to mask their eyes during missions. It's a rather easy jutsu so when you learn how to control your own chakra you can perform it yourself. Until then I'll have to apply it every day, understood?" John nodded.

"Ok, if that's everything, I want to go to the graves then," Jiraiya nodded and John gave a sad smile. I headed across the bridge. They stayed back. Which I was glad for; this was something I needed to do alone. I reached the other side then went to the side towards a fenced off bluff. I easily jumped over it and landed.

Sakura planted flowers around the graves and they were in full bloom. I smiled, it was a good thought. I walked between the graves and kneeled down. I looked Zabuza's sword and Haku's mask.

"Hey guys, its Naruto," I wiped away a tear forming in the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry. I lost one of my precious people. Sasuke…he fled to Orochimaru looking for power. I tried to stop him, I really did," I stand up. "But I'll bring him back. I'll defeat Orochimaru and bring Sasuke back to his senses…" I kneel back down. "I have a new important person though. He doesn't have a name yet but…I want to protect him." I sit back and listen to the breeze through the trees.

Jiraiya's POV

"So, you understand that bit, John? Now I want you to focus your chakra alright?" I watch as John fumbles to make a tiger seal. I reach over and put his hands into a proper form. He smiles at me and closes his eyes. I step back, not wanting to disturb him. His brow furrows. I watch as a faint blue aura forms around him.

"I feel it, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Good, keep focusing on it, pull out as much as you can." He nods and continues to draw out chakra. The chakra aura gets a little brighter before fading completely. John drops to his hands and knees.

"Jiraiya-sama, aren't you supposed to teach focus before you first instruct how to pull out chakra?" I turn around. Kumiko walks up behind me with a young girl behind her.

"What brings you here, Kumiko-chan? And who is this lovely young lady you're with?" I ask as I help John to stand.

"Well, I'm here because I have a delivery for you from Tsunade-sama. And this is Miharu-chan. Her team is recently…deceased. Due to the particular nature of her last mission and who she is she was sent with me. Our orders from Mizukage-sama were to join you, Naruto, and John. I was asked to instruct John on the basics of being a shinobi and to teach Miharu a handful of special Mist jutsus. He has asked you to give her similar training to what you gave Naruto. Mizukage-sama has talked to you about her I believe?" I nodded. So, this little girl was the container of the Five-Tails. Shimizu probably wants me to protect her from the Akatsuki as well.

"I understand. And all I was doing with John was to see how much control of his chakra he has. He will need some work on that so if you could help him. I would recommend starting him on learning some of the basics of taijutsu though." Kumiko nodded and took John from me to another nearby clearing. I kneeled down and looked over at Miharu.

"What…what did I do that Mizukage-sama wants me to train with one of the Legendary Sennin of Leaf?" Miharu looked away from me. "I just…"

"Don't worry about it. I think I understand what's going on. During your last mission, did you feel the presence of a different chakra inside you…?"

Naruto's POV

"Stupid Ero-sennin," I throw a weight at Jiraiya. He catches it and throws it back at me along with another set.

"You should know better, Naruto. Put this set in too," He chuckles turning back around. I grumble as I add the weights to my harness. I struggle to stand.

"Why are you making me wear this again? I'm currently wandering with twice my weight here!"

"Well, you did tell me that Rock Lee wear's weights, right? It's to improve your speed and stamina," I grumble. Stupid Lee. I look over the desert. We've been here for three days so far and I can't deal with the sandstorms. How does anyone stand this!

"Jiraiya-sensei, could you tell me how to do it again? It doesn't seem to be working." I look over at Miharu. Jiraiya had been giving her some kind of special training for the last couple of couple of weeks. This might be the perfect opportunity to figure it out.

"I'll help you, Miharu. If I've learned anything from Ero-sennin it's nothing. The last thing he ever does is tell you how you do something," I expected that I would feel his angry gaze at me but I felt nothing. I turned to look at him and saw a sly grin instead.

"That's actually a good idea. Naruto, show her the ability that allowed you to defeat Neji at the Chuunin Exam."

"What!"

"What ability, Naruto-kun?" I look at Miharu. Why does Ero-sennin want me to summon the Kyuubi's chakra? Did he tell her? "Please, Naruto-kun. Until I can do this, Jiraiya-sensei won't teach me anything else."

"I guess, just…don't be scared, ok?" I watched as Miharu's faces contorted into one of confusion. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt down towards my curse. Something was different though. I felt water star to flood around my legs. "Dumb Fox!" I open my eyes to see Miharu standing before me, between me and the huge doors where the Kyuubi was sealed.

"Umm, Naruto-kun…where are we? And what is that?" She points behind me.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I look at her when suddenly two white, cat-like eyes open before me. Miharu screams, still looking behind me. I turn around to see the Kyuubi's eyes and smile. "Stupid fox, first you bring me here but you could have left Miharu out of it.

"**It wasn't my choice**," his voice echoed. "**She came because of her**." I turn around to see a similar smile. I notice that the writing on the paper sealing the gate is different.

"**Kyuubi-sama, I had no idea you were trapped as in this world as well**." A feminine voice echoed. Miharu turns just in response.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" She shuffles next to me. "What are these voices?"

"Stupid fox, what's the meaning of this!" I shout at the Kyuubi. He laughs.

"**You were within the presence of another sealed bijuu, kit. And unlike Ichibi, Gobi isn't insane**." I turn to Miharu.

"You…have a demon…sealed inside you too?" I watch as Miharu's eyes light up.

"What do you mean?"

"When you channel chakra, is there a seal around your belly button?" Miharu blushes surprised, covering her mouth.

"How did you know?" I close my eyes. She knows what I go through.

"**I'm not surprised my container doesn't know. Until her last mission she's never even heard of me**." I look up at Miharu's prisoner. It dawns on me that Jiraiya knew and wanted me to show Miharu how to control the beast's chakra.

"You, Gobi or whatever your name is. I demand that you give Miharu access to your chakra whenever she wants!" I yell through the bars. She laughs at me.

"**You really think I would relinquish my power to her?**"

"**Gobi, I would listen to the kit. At first I only agreed because he was about to die bringing me with him. But then, ever time I come out I learn more and more about this world. It seems there is an organization of people who are after our power. I would recommend that you relinquish your power to your container, for no other reason than to protect yourself in the process. If this, Akatsuki gets a hold of us, who knows what they will do to our greatness. If we help our containers, we will have the prestige we deserve through them**." Miharu looks at me, fearful look gone now just curious. I shrug.

"**If you say so, Kyuubi-sama. Miharu, I hereby grant you the ability to summon my power whenever you desire. But I require something in return**."

"Umm, what do you…require, Gobi-sama?" Miharu quietly asks. Kyuubi laughs.

**"Lucky you, Gobi. Your container shows you the respect you deserve. All I have is this brat of a kit**." I turn and glare at him.

"Stupid fox."

"**Gee and I was about to show you how to call upon my Chakra Form. Remember, I granted it to you during your fight with Sasuke?**" I looked over at him. "**I see you remember, kit. Start showing me the respect I deserve or I won't teach you how to summon it**."

"Fine…fox. I'll try. Just don't expect the change to be immediate and don't berate me if, when during a fight, I don't slip, alright?"

"**Done, kit done. Now then, on to other matters…**"

"**Kyuubi-sama, you aren't…**"

"**Exactly. We are going to train our containers.**"

Jiraiya's POV

I walk into the room. Naruto and Miharu are exactly where they have been for the last week. I didn't think Naruto's summoning of the Kyuubi's chakra would cause them to both go into a coma. I looked and saw John between them. I sigh. He is here everyday after his studying. His chakra control is still abysmal but he's picking up the basic taijutsu styles easily enough.

"Come on John, it's late. You need to go to bed." He looks up at me sadly

"I know. I just…why? What happened to them?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know." John stands up and walks over to me. I usher him out the door. As I'm about to close the door I hear movement inside the room. I quickly open the door to see both Naruto and Miharu slowly sitting up. John bursts through the door and tackles Naruto. I walk inside as Kumiko appears in the door.

"I heard a racket what…you're awake!" She vanishes suddenly to appear next to Miharu.

"All right, you two have some explaining to do. What happened, Naruto?" He shifts his eyes to look at me.

"Well, you see…" he glanced over at John and stopped talking.

"Just tell him, he's worried more for you than anyone else. The last person you should keep this from is your little brother. And Kumiko knows about Miharu so you should worry about her feeling any different about you." Naruto nodded sadly. John looked between us curiously. Realization was evident on Kumiko's face. Naruto looked over at Miharu. She nodded with a small smile. He looked back more confident in himself.

"Ok, let me get right down to it. Miharu and I have sealed inside us two bijuu. They are legendary demons. Miharu has the Gobi, or Five-Tails Demon Tiger. I have the Kyuubi, or the Nine-Tails Demon Fox." Kumiko's jaw dropped. John just looked on, more curious.

"So…what does that mean?" I had to hold back a laugh. Naruto was afraid of John, a boy who doesn't know anything about history, to be frightened that he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Naruto actually did laugh. He stood up and walked over to him.

"It means I have all the power I could ever need to protect my little brother, alright?" he wrapped his arms around John. Miharu stood up and walked up next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, remember what we promised we'd do. We don't want to disappoint Gobi-sama and Kyuubi-sama." Naruto released John and nodded. They headed outside. John eagerly followed. I walked over to Kumiko.

"You ok?" I ask, looking at her. "Don't let this affect your relationship with Naruto. That's why he doesn't tell people. He is afraid that they will hate him because of it."

"No, for me, that revelation changes everything." Uh oh, she figured it out. "I always thought he looked like Arashi-kun. But…Mizukage-sama said my child died during the sealing!" She looked at me. "He lied to me. You all lied to me! Even after the way everyone in Konoha treated him! Why?"

"Arashi wanted to tell you," I sighed. "But you should know better than anyone how much of an optimistic dreamer Arashi was. He wanted Konoha to honor and respect Naruto for the sacrifice he made for their sakes. Unfortunately, they couldn't see past the death of their loved ones at the hands of the Kyuubi. Thankfully Naruto didn't fall as far as Gaara did. He has inherited Arashi's ability to change people. That's the strength I saw in him. That's why I chose him to be my successor, now that Arashi is no longer with us. He…he holds the key to our future."

Naruto's POV

"Ok, this looks like a good enough place." I look up at the sky. The stars were out and partially obstructed by a few clouds. Miharu and John approached me from behind. "Now, we need to be somewhere no one else can see us."

"Oh, I can help but I want to see what you're doing though." I look over at John. "I been wanting to show you this for a week, Naruto-nii-san!"

"A week, how long have we been out?" Miharu asked.

"Two weeks. Jiraiya-sensei and Kumiko-sensei say I have been improving by leaps and bounds. Well, sort of actually. If it doesn't have anything to do with my bloodline or taijutsu I have almost no control over my chakra. Jiraiya-sensei has wanted to go somewhere else so I can practice tree climbing. The rocks around here aren't sturdy enough or flat enough to work."

"Ok, ok. I know you're excited to show us this new jutsu. And sure, you can watch. Let's just get this done." John nodded and stood between Miharu and me. He formed a horse seal and closed his eyes.

"Mirage no Jutsu!" I looked around. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, John. It didn't work." He grinned and shook head.

"Nope, it worked, watch." He wandered over to a rock and stuck his hand into it.

"John-kun? What does that jutsu do?" Miharu asked. "It seems like genjutsu but it also seems like a ninjutsu."

"I know it's great. You both know I can manipulate fire, right? Well a few weeks ago I saw water in the desert. I asked Kumiko-sensei what it was and she said it was just a mirage created by the thin sheet of heat just off the ground reflecting the sky. I was thinking about it and that, if I can manipulate fire, maybe I could manipulate heat too. So I told Jiraiya-sensei my idea and he helped me figure out the proper seal and chakra focus. It took me a few tries but I got it. I can even adapt it to shield my eyes so Jiraiya doesn't have to do it every day! I even have it to where I can replace Henge with it!" John was jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh and soon, all three of us were rolling on the ground clutching our sides. After spending what felt like a year learning jutsus and the Flaming Fox combat style from the Kyuubi, the simple antics of a kid learning a new jutsu was just too much.

"John…thanks…" I pant, slowly standing. "I really needed that." Miharu nodded, agreeing.

"Ok, let's get this started Naruto-kun. I'm tired." I walk over to Miharu. We stood two arm lengths apart. We each raised our arms and together, formed two tiger seals with our hands, my left hand and her right and my right and her left. John watched quietly. I tapped my foot three times and we began. We rapidly formed an eighty one seal combo. We ended with the boar seal.

"Kyuchiyose: Yakujou Jaki no Jutsu! (Summoning: Contract Imp)" We shouted in sequence. There was a puff of smoke. It was quickly followed by a fit of coughing as a small creature wearing a suit, carrying a clipboard stumbled out and landed on John's lap.

"What the hell! I was in the middle of a very important meeting!" He stood up and looked at John. "What right do you have to interrupt me?"

"I think the right is ours, Imp," he turned to face me. The anger drained from his face and was replaced by one of absolute fear.

"Ky…Kyuubi-sama! I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect. I didn't know it was you. Yes, yes you have the right. I was confused when you vanished from our realm. If I had know you would be assuming the body of a human here I would have immediately brought your summon scroll with me. Here, have it!" There was a puff of smoke and a scroll three times the size of his body appeared in his hands. He slowly walked over to me, laying the scroll at my feet.

"I also require a scroll for my servant, Gobi." I gesture towards Miharu as the Kyuubi instructed. "I have found her here as well and I don't want to be calling you again."

"Yes, yes of course Kyuubi-sama," another puff of smoke and he laid down another scroll three times his size. "If that is all then I would…"

"No, that isn't all," I stop him. Miharu looked at me slightly frightened. This wasn't part of the plan I know but John was here I might as well secure a unique summon beast for him as well. "I have found a human who I have chosen to train. He is…unique. Chose an appropriate summon for him, present the scroll to him and be gone." I ended, trying to look as menacingly as possible.

"But…as you wish, Kyuubi-sama." He wandered back to John and walked around him scratching his chin. "Let's see…no…no…maybe…no, defiantly not…that…yes! That one works!" A scroll half the size of the others appeared in his hands. He laid it down on the ground before John and vanished. I let out the sigh and slump to the ground.

"I can't believe that worked. Well, let's sign these things so we can do the other request of our bijuu." I unroll my fox-summoning scroll and sign my name using the hand opposite to my frog-summoning hand. When I finished the scroll rolled up and vanished. I heard another poof guessing Miharu's tiger-summoning scroll just vanished. I looked over at John who had his scroll unrolled but was confused what to do.

"Umm, Naruto-nii-chan? It says to sign my name but I don't know my name yet. And I have nothing to sign it with!" Miharu giggles.

"I asked," Miharu says, sitting next to John. "If you change your name it will automatically change on your scroll. It's usually there for when women get married and take their husband's family name but it works for your situation too. You sigh in blood and put the fingerprints of the hand you want to summon the creature with. I'm sure Jiraiya, Naruto, or I can instruct you on how to summon when you are ready for it." John nodded. I watched and a tear flowed from my eye as he signed 'Uzumaki John.' After putting his right finger prints on the scroll it rolled up and vanished.

"So, John, what was your creature?" I ask, giving him a hand up. He dispelled his genjutsu and looked at me.

"I don't know, I couldn't read it. I didn't recognize the kanji. But it was some kind of bird but that's all." Miharu chose this time to collapse. John and I rushed over to her side and helped her up.

"I guess summoning the imp was more draining than I thought it would be. I guess we have to leave the other thing our bijuu asked us to do till we're both back up to full." I grinned and helped her back to her room. I walked into my own and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**AN:**

_**crazy-antman and MysteryLady-Tx:** Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come._

_**Master Chaos:** Good to see I still have old readers checking my new stuff. Welcome back._

_**Citan:** No, I'm sorry. Within the two year (now 23 months) time period before Naruto returns to Konoha, there will be no romance for him. The biggest reason is he needs to mature first. And also, before he gets a family, he needs to deal with the Fourth being his father and develop a more familial relationship with Kumiko, John, and Miharu. And I will be changing John's name soon. Its only been a month of time since he left the compound. He still needs to finish learning to read and write too. As for the title…just wait. You might want to take a closer look at some of the previous chapters too (hint hint)._

Jiraiya's POV

I look over at Kumiko. She was watching the children walk inside after whatever they did. She hasn't said a word to me about the situation in hours. But I didn't expect her to. It's not everyday you find out that the child you thought died years ago but is actually every much alive.

"Jiraiya, the Akatsuki are after Naruto and Miharu, correct?" I watch as she turns towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Could someone use them as bartering tools to join the organization?"

"You're not…"

"No, you misunderstand. I'm just thinking that, because of how prestigious the Akatsuki are someone who wants in could try to kidnap one of them to barter their way inside."

"I suppose it's possible, why?"

"Well, Mizukage-sama had thought that Miharu's secret was safe. He was the only one in the village who knew she had the Five-Tails sealed inside her. However, I think someone found out. During her last mission with her team, they were attacked by a former member of the Seven Swordsmen. He killed her two team mates and was about to kill her jounin sensei when she flipped out and went…well, demon I guess you could call the transformation. The jounin couldn't identify their attacker save that he was from the Seven Swordsmen before he died. All we know is we didn't find his body."

"So you believe someone knows that Miharu is a vessel for the bijuu then. It is quite likely. And Shimizu obviously thinks so or else he wouldn't have sent her to me for training and protection."

"I've just…Miharu has been the closest thing to a daughter I've ever had. After Mizukage-sama sent Naruto to Arashi I had nothing. When I found out about her I wanted to take her under my wing to try to help me cope with the loss. But now…now Naruto is back in my life and I don't know what to do." Kumiko collapses onto the roof, tears flowing again. I squat down next to her.

"I feel the same way sometimes. I always felt that Arashi was the son I never had and Naruto is the grandson. Whenever I don't know what to do with him I say to myself: 'What would Arashi do?'" I stand up and jump off the roof. I can't help Kumiko anymore, she has to help herself. I check in on the children before going to bed myself. We move tomorrow.

Naruto's POV

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" A female voice announces. My world of dreams is flooded with an intensely bright light. I groan and shield my closed eyes. Who made morning so bright?

"Go away, it's to early," I roll away from the light. Suddenly I'm drenched and sitting up strait. "What was that? It's cold!"

"Oh deal with it, Naruto-kun," I look over at Kumiko. "It was just a harmless jutsu. Waking up stubborn little ninjas is just a side benefit." She vanishes as I throw a kunai at her. I hear laughing from outside the door. I pull the soaked bedding off of me and stand up. I grab a towel, dry myself off and get dressed and packed. When I finish, I walk out to meet everyone else. Kumiko and Miharu are sitting at a table drinking tea and finishing breakfast.

"What? No ramen? I always need ramen after I deal with the kitsune. Now more than ever." I slump down in a chair and start to munch on a piece of toast. Miharu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kumiko asked, looking at use as if we were crazy. "What actually happened during the two weeks you two were in comas?" I look up to start talking as Miharu throws another slice of toast at me.

"Eat, we need to leave. I'll tell the story," I start to eat the toast while listening in. "So, Naruto-kun's attempt to summon Kyuubi-sama's chakra took us to a place that had representations of huge gates with our sealed bijuu. I found out that I had Gobi-sama within me and Kyuubi-sama was within Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have had the courage to ask Gobi-sama to let me use her chakra myself, but Kyuubi-sama explained to her what he knew of the Akatsuki and she relented. Kyuubi-sama then showed Naruto a series of what he called was demon hand seals which he could use to use Kyuubi-sama's chakra to form fox armor or something around himself. You can ask Naruto more about it later. He said he used it during his fight with Sasuke. Anyways, after that Kyuubi-sama and Gobi-sama started to instruct us in taijutsu styles to best use their power. Naruto was able to learn the basics of the Flaming Fox style. There really isn't anything flaming about it, save for when he uses his Chakra Claws."  
"Chakra Claws?" I looked up at Kumiko at her question. I lifted my right hand into the air. I focused my chakra around my hand and formed sharp claw points around my fingers. It started as just a reddish haze but it quickly solidified into points around my fingers. I poked my fifth piece of toast showing her that they were real, solid claws.

"Those basically. Anyways that's what he was taught. Gobi-sama taught me the Hidden Tiger style. As Naruto's Flaming Fox is based around his Chakra Claws, mine is based around after attacks."

"After attacks? I don't understand," Miharu grins at Kumiko's confusion.

"How it works is I make an attack. If it connects it connects but if they dodge and doesn't connect the image of the attack is there. I then use my next attack to make my opponent to dodge into my previous attack image. It's a little more of a chakra intensive style than Naruto's but…"

"Much more unexpected," Kumiko finished. "Wow that's just…unbelievable. You two are probably the only people on the planet who know those styles then."

"Yep and the only ones who can perform them properly too which is the best thing. Sasuke-dobe won't be able to copy this style like he did Lee's," I laugh. "Oh, which reminds me, we still need to do that other contract to hold up our end of the deal, Miharu." I drain my cup of tea and walk outside, Miharu following.

"Good job, John. That's a proper Henge. Congratulations." I look over at Jiraiya and what appeared to be me. The other me turned and waved excitedly.

"Naruto-nii-san! Look, look!" I laugh and wander over. "I did it! And Jiraiya-sensei promised me to teach me a fire-ninjutsu for accomplishing it!" I look over at Jiraiya.

"Really Ero-sennin? Well, hurry up and do that then, don't want to keep your rising pupil waiting." I chuckled and stood facing east. Miharu took a position a step north of me. Kumiko, Jiraiya, and John were all staring at us curiously. We lift up our shirts enough to reveal our currently active seals and tie them so they stay out of the way. Then I formed the Fox Demon Seal and Miharu formed the Tiger Demon Seal. We took a kunai and pierced the skin on our right thumbs and let a few drops fall to the ground. Placing my thumb at the center of the spiral I traced it out till the tip. Forming the Fox Demon Seal again I closed my eyes. I tapped my foot three times and synchronously with Miharu we both said.

"Demon Bloodline no Jutsu!" Our seals glowed. Mine red, Miharu's white. Slowly the fading stopped. We cleaned the dry blood from our faded seals and pulled our shirts down. We grabbed our packs and turned around ready to leave. Kumiko and Jiraiya were staring at use like we were insane. John was beating on Jiraiya trying to get his attention.

"We'll tell you what we just did in transit, alright? Now show John that jutsu so we can get going, alright?"

Jiraiya's POV

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on," Naruto's words shook me out of my stare. I turn to an eager John. "Ok kid; watch the seals I make while I'm doing them. I tell you how to focus your chakra when I'm done." I slowly form a few seals. John is watching me intently.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I breathe out a large fireball about two meters in diameter onto the ground before me. I quickly end it and turn to see an amazed John looking at me. "Ok, now for the chakra focus. After you finish the last seal, you need to focus your chakra in the back of you throat. Once you feel there is enough or it starts to burn, just breath out. This is a Chuunin level jutsu so I don't expect you to get it off the bat. While we are traveling today I want you to practice the hand seals so you can perform them as faster than you have been. One seal a second is really slow." He quickly nodded and started practicing the seals. "Well, shall I summon the travel frog again?" I turn to see Naruto and Miharu grinning evilly.

"Actually, Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun and I have something to show you." The both bit their thumbs and formed the summon seal sequence.

"Kyuchiyose: Kitsune no Jutsu!"

"Kyuchiyose: Tora no Jutso!" They each shouted, slamming their right palms onto the ground. Smoke billowed out but quickly dispersed revealing a red fox, three meters tall with three tails and a white tiger of the same height with two.

"Hehehe, check it out Ero-sennin. Much better than frogs." I looked at Naruto who was sitting on the fox's back. John quickly jumped up behind him excitedly. I laugh. It's good to see John happy again. When Naruto was unconscious he couldn't smile at all and now he almost can't stop. I need to find someone who can help him sort out the years of psychological abuse this kid has gone through.

"Kumiko-sensei, get up and ride with me. Jiraiya-sensei can ride with John and Naruto," Miharu reaches a hand down and pulls Kumiko up. I jump onto the back of the fox and take a seat behind John, making sure to hold him in place.

"John, you really need to learn how to cling to stuff with your chakra."

"Yeah, I know. So the seals went Serpent-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger, right?"

"Yep. Naruto, head towards the north east. We're heading towards a coastal village in Stone Country. But go at a slow pace. We've been here too long so we might have been tracked down and have ambushes waiting for us."

"Understood, Ero-sennin." Naruto pats the fox and whispers something into its ear. It nods and takes off towards the northwest at a trot. Miharu's tiger follows.

Naruto's POV

I yell. This was so much better than riding a frog. Wind whipping past my face, the trees emerging from the gloom to be expertly dodged by my mount. I turn to look at John behind me. He has forgotten to practice and he is yelling with me. I ruffle his hair smiling.

"Eh hem," I look up at Jiraiya. "I thought you said you were going to look out for ambushes."

"Yeah, I told this guy to sniff out possible ambushes and avoid them if possible while heading in the northeasterly direction. He will only slow down if there is an ambush coming up that is unavoidable." The fox picked that moment to slow down. I quickly turn my face front. Miharu pulls her tiger up next to us.

"Why are we slowing down? That was fun!" My fox growls quietly.

"He says there is a large group of hostiles in front of us." I relay. "Don't ask me how I understood that though."

"Does he have a number?" Jiraiya asks, peering into the forest before us. The fox growls again.

"He says he can't tell. Their scents are all mixed up almost if…two or more people are producing the same one!" I watched as Jiraiya instantly placed a hand on John.

"Well, we can assume this isn't the Akatsuki then. I'm looking and I can kinda see a clearing bout fifty meters in front of us. It's filled with what I assume to be enemies. From this distance I can't tell anymore."

"Jiraiya, what should we do?" Kumiko asked, removing the safety ropes on her sword. The tiger let out a growl of its own.

"Oh… According to my lady here, it seems that they are blocking off a small path between two large rock outcroppings and are using a genjutsu to disguise the rocks." Miharu added, looking over at us.

"Ok, if the tiger is correct…this is the edge of Stone Country. These guys are fast I wasn't expecting to be here till nightfall. I guess the only way past them is through them."

"Jiraiya-sensei…you're hurting me." I look at John and see the grip Jiraiya has was quite tight. He immediately released his grip.

"Sorry," He looked over at Kumiko. I saw her scowl for the first time ever. Jiraiya nodded. "Well, the only way past them is through and I have a score to settle against these people."

"Why is that, Jiraiya-sensei?" John looked up at Jiraiya.

"If I'm correct, these are servants of the man who…" Jiraiya just stopped. Miharu gasped. Then I realized that these people were the ones who beat John.

"Ero-sennin. What's the battle plan?"

Jiraiya's POV

My frog landed in the clearing. Every face looked up from what they were doing at us. I put on an astonished look. I looked behind me and looked at the faces of the two Naruto-clones who were standing there, one who was henged to look like John. I turned back around to face my opponents. They were milling around, collecting their weapons. I guess they didn't expect us to get here this quickly either. I watched as one man shouted and walked forward. That's the leader.

Naruto's POV

I watch from behind a rock as the leader stepped forward towards Jiraiya. I had my clones act frightened. I look next to me to see Miharu. She was watching the other side of the encampment where Kumiko was hiding. I looked over at Jiraiya and wondered if the real John was alright. We had decided that the best place for him to hide before combat started was miraged directly behind Jiraiya with my henged clone less than a meter away. The plan was that, as soon as combat would start, my clones would leap off into the rocks running away as Jiraiya intercepted the leader. His frog would leap in a different direction and vanish as John would find a shady spot to hide. As soon as the frog vanished, Kumiko, Miharu and I would charge out and start taking out the army. We had inspected them closer and decided that they were just mercenaries who had had 'transplants' from some bloodline. How effective they could use it was unknown though. Jiraiya expected the leader would be most likely be a ninja so he would take him on as we took out his troops. Well, that was the plan.

Jiraiya's POV

"So you're the great Jiraiya. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Legendary Pervert." I watch as the robed figure walked towards me. The face…why do I recognize that face? "I see you have found some property belonging to my master. He told you last time that he wants his property back. If you peacefully hand him over we will let you and your apprentice through without interference."

"You won't touch John!" The Naruto clone shouted. The man looked over at him and scowled.

"And a genin is going to stop me? I'm an S-Ranked Criminal. You wouldn't even be able to touch me." Four sword points emerge from his cloak. "Now this is your last chance, Jiraiya-san. Give me my master's property or I will be forced to…" There was a light blue blur that suddenly appeared, forcing the leader back ten feet. Dust got spewed into the air. Slowly the dust settled revealing Kumiko parrying with a three meter ôdachi with the leader parrying back with four katanas of his own, one in each of his four arms.

Naruto's POV

"What's on down there? This wasn't the plan!" I looked at Kumiko attacking the leader furiously. He just chuckled and blocked with two of his own swords each time easily. Miharu gasped to my left.

"Those are the Kisetsufuu!" I looked over at her curiously. "He's…one of the Seven Swordsmen!" I turn back to look at the man now pushing Kumiko back.

"She needs help. The plan is already out the window and Kumiko-san needs help." I perform a quick Kage Bunshin filling the landscape behind me with clones. I turned around. "Alright guys, I don't want John's secret blown quite yet. Become some random mercenary, alright?" They nodded and preformed a Henge. I preformed one of my own and changed my outer appearance to look like Kiba. I look over at Miharu she nods at me. I stand up on the rock I was hiding behind.

"Troops, CHARGE!" My clones flood over the ridge and into the field below. Jiraiya, Kumiko and the leader all stare as my flood of clones' charges into the army being led by Miharu and me. I use my Chakra Claws and start to run along the ground on my four limbs.

Jiraiya's POV

I watch as Kiba leads an army of well trained bandits into the army. Then I realized that that wasn't Kiba but Naruto and the army was just his clones. Good job, Naruto. That's just the distraction I needed. I motioned to the clones behind me and they took off into the forest I jumped off my frog as it jumped away. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the distortion that was the real John sitting on top still. I turn back to the leader and watched him square off with Kumiko.

"So, Kumiko-chan, it's been a long time."

"Hoko, as a representative of Mufun and member of the Seven Swordsmen, I condemn you to death for your crimes against Mist. Surrender yourself to execution."

"Oh, Kumiko-chan, you should know me better than that. My master has given me arms to fully use the power of the Kisetsufuu. Nothing you or anyone else can do will stop me now." I walked up next to Kumiko.

"Actually, we will stop you. I will forgive no one who surrenders themselves to work for Namami."

**AN2: Ok, just incase any of you were wondering, there have been four swordsmen mentioned so far. I also have names for their swords. As followed:**

**Kumiko: Joushou Mizu (Rising Water, next chapter)**

**Kisame: Samehada (Sharkskin, from manga)**

**Zabuza: Gengetsu (Crescent Moon, next chapter)**

**Hoko: Kisetsufuu (Seasonal Winds)**

**I'm just still itching to work on the other three swordsmen, hehehe. Also, Mirage no Jutsu isn't a bloodline specific skill. It's just far easier for John than Jiraiya. For John, it's pre-academy level. For Jiraiya, it's B-Ranked Chuunin. Still easy but Jiraiya has to do a few extra seals to create the heat then control it. John just has to control it.**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**AN:**

_**crazy-antman, Dual Rasengan, Silver8036**: Thanks for the support!_

_**MysteryLady-Tx**: It will be a long time before John will be summoning his animal. He has nowhere near the chakra required for it. For your other question…just wait._

_**Citan**: The Seven Swordsmen aren't the main focus but they help and hinder along the way more than anyone else. Kisame is helping through the Akatsuki and Kumiko is traveling with them. More detail will be revealed. The result of Namami and Itachi's fight will be revealed much later but I will be dropping hints along the way. No, Naruto will not get Zabuza's sword or any of the other ones. Miharu…maybe. They are the Seven Swords of Hidden Mist and Naruto is honorable enough not to take that away from them. Until much later, it will remain in trading between Naruto and Jiraiya's POVs. They will reveal much more of the story for now. Later I will add someone else's POV but when that happens, something big will be happening._

_**Master Chaos**: Heh. Just wait. As for my other story, I'll try to look over it after a full year has passed since I last updated. I stopped writing it because I lost control of it. If I can get control back, I see if I can do something with it. I made a ton of mistakes in that story that I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to fix. But if I can, I'll try to bring the story to a conclusion._

Naruto's POV

"Naruto-kun, your clones are…killing them." Miharu says. She was back to back with me in the chaos surrounding us.

"Miharu, I know your first kill is hard. Mine was a few weeks ago defending John from his pursuers. But after Ero-sennin told us how these people get their power, I don't feel sorry for them anymore. They raise children like John and then mutilate them for power! People who do that to children don't deserve to live in my opinion." I tell her, slashing the throat of a mercenary who stumbled into my reach.

"All…all right. It's…it's for John's brother and sisters then. I…can try…" Miharu jumped back into the fray. I sighed and followed suit, killing three men in one swipe of my hand. True, some of these people had some kind of bloodline ability but most barely knew how to use it. Out of the two hundred clones I created, only six had been 'poofed' so far. This army is a joke, barely more than bandits. If this is the best that guy has no hidden village would be frightened of this army. I take a second to glance over at Jiraiya and Kumiko. I hope they can take care of that missing-nin because after taking out this army I won't be worth much. I felt another clone poof. There might be some opponents here who know what they are doing. Best weed out the trash first.

Jiraiya's POV

Hoko laughed as he took an offensive stance with his weapons. His upper arms held his swords up and his lower swords held them down. Attack and defense simultaneously. I guess having multiple arms did have advantages. I glanced at Kumiko out of the corner of my eye. She too her sword and held it strait out from her body in front of me.

"Jiraiya, stay out of this. He rebelled from Mufun. As a member of the Seven Swordsmen, it is my duty to kill him and bring the swords back to the Mist," she formed a one-handed tiger seal and placed it on sword at the cross guard. Her fingers glowed blue. "Joushou Mizu…release!" She shouted, drawing her fingers down her blade. When her fingers left the blade, the blue glow shot down its length to the tip.

"So I'm worthy to see the true power of your sword," Hoko laughed. He stuck his four blades into the ground before him and formed four one-handed tiger seals, placing his fingers on the hilt of each blade. "Kisetsufuu…release!" I watched as similar blue glows shot down each blade into the ground. Hoko removed his hands and his swords floated off the ground supported by winds. He grabbed hold of them again and retook his offensive position.

"Jiraiya-sama, I have to ask that you don't interfere with this fight," I look at Kumiko curiously. "Fights between members of the Seven Swordsmen are honorable. Our swords force us to be. I'll explain more later but for now, I do have a request for you. Moderate the fight. We can only use our Tsuruji Taijutsu for this fight. The winner will be declared when one of us dies." I look at her for confirmation but only I could only read determination. Then I finally saw it. Her resemblance to Naruto was right there. I walk between them and hold up my hand.

"You ready, Hoko?" I ask. He grunts in response. "You ready, Kumiko?" I looked at her worried. She smiled.

"I am. I have a son to fight for." She gripped her ôdachi tighter. I nodded.

"Ready…fight!" I said, leaping back out of the way.

Naruto's POV

I dodged a punch. Three fourths of my clones were gone. Luckily, all but twenty of the army was too and they looked tired after fighting wave after wave of my clones. I rammed my hand into my opponent's neck, snapping it. The body fell down and I looked around. Miharu was on her own panting, surrounded by five opponents, about chuunin level from their stances. I started to head over to her only to be stopped by an opponent of my own. I sized him up. This was probably a jounin. He lacked any kind of injury and was only slightly winded. I grunted. Three of my nearby clones came up around me.

"Fool, Kage Bunshins will do nothing to me, I want the real deal." He snarled. He grabbed one of my clones by his forehead and his hand glowed. My clone vanished. "There, I needed a drink. Now then, shall we begin?" I glared. This was going to take some time. I felt a push of hate from the back of my mind. I pushed it back.

'Fox stay back. This is my fight.' I shout at it.

'**But Gobi gets to play, why can't I?**' My eyes widen as I start to feel the presence of a demonic chakra, only it wasn't my own. The jounin obviously felt it as too and turned around. This was my chance. I stuck out my right hand and a clone quickly started molding chakra in it. By the time the jounin turned back around the Rasengan was fully formed. I watched as his eyes widen and three clones jump on his back. While he was still effectively held I rammed the orb of chakra into the jounin's chest. It ripped through his body and exploded. Parts of the jounin fell to the ground but I wasn't there. I was running towards a rampaging Miharu. I got there just as she ripped the head off the last of the chuunin. The last of my clones had vanished but the fifteen remaining fighters stopped in their tracks. Everyone was looking at Miharu. She charged one but I jumped into the way and deflected her. She looked up at me with white, cat-like eyes. On her cheeks were four very slight whisker marks. Her canine teeth were enlarged and her nails had become claws.

"Naruto, let me kill them!" She charged again. I caught her wrists and she started fighting against me. I felt I was being pushed back.

'**Kit we need to stop her. Her mind is being contaminated by the power. She doesn't have the same strength of will you seem to. If you don't call on me you will die!**'

'Sadly, I have to agree with you.' I feel the familiar feeling of power ripple through my body but for once, I didn't feel the hate. The bloodlust was still there just dimmed. I stared into Miharu's eyes.

"Be calm!" I said, feeling the chakra enhance the power of my voice. I watched as she calmed down instantly. She blinked still watching me with her cat-like eyes.

"Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry. I wanted to kill you I…"

"Stop, I understand. You need to maintain mental control when you summon Gobi's chakra. I won't always be around tocalm you down, ok?" She nodded. I felt the remnants of the army approaching us as a unified force, apparently overcome of their fear of Miharu. "Now let's deal with the last of these guys and go see if Jiraiya and Kumiko need help. It will also help you feel and use the power you have been granted." We turned and charged. None would leave alive.

Jiraiya's POV

"Kumiko-chan, ladies first," I heard Hoko taunt once I landed. Kumiko grinned.

"Don't blame me if you don't survive it. Hai!" I watched as she did a quick downwards push on the back of her sword. The force caused the blade of the sword to blur and send a shockwave of air hurling at Hoko. He raised his swords to block it but it shockwave went past them and knocked him a meter into the air. Kumiko rushed him and did a long swing with her ôdachi. Hoko brought his down swords up to block and was pushed a full three meters into the air. Kumiko quickly reversed directions on her swing and jumped attacking again. Hoko used all four swords to block but was pushed even further up. Kumiko kept charging and slashing at the defensive Hoko till he was a good fifty meters in the air. Hoko prepared for another upward slash but Kumiko suddenly appeared above her and did a downward slash.

"Bakufu!" She shouted. Hoko barely got his swords up to block in time. Kumiko pushed her sword against his crossed swords. They started to fall towards the earth at a rapid pace. Hoko brought up his lower two swords to assist his upper. They impacted harshly into the ground. Kumiko came sliding out of the dust cloud, sliding back five meters. The dust slowly cleared revealing Hoko on one knee. Inside a crater a meter deep. He slowly stood.

"Excellent, excellent!" He yelled, wiping off the blood from his forehead. "You even past my defense with that one, if but barely. Now no holding back, Kumiko-chan." I watched as he dashed at her. Kumiko swung her sword around to attack Hoko during the charge only to have it deflected by two of his swords. I watched as the other two came for her open left side. Then they suddenly stopped. Kumiko's sword was mostly embedded in the ground parrying the attack. She quickly swung the ôdachi in a circular motion out of the ground. The sword emerged quickly and started pushing the Hoko's two swords around. Hoko tried to attack Kumiko's right only to have his own swords connect with each other and into the ground. Kumiko turned her body and reached her right foot around and kicked Hoko in the middle of his back causing him to stumble. Using his pause to her advantage, Kumiko drew her sword through the ground in a swinging motion. It emerged and continued its path towards Hoko's back. He pulled his swords from the ground and brought them up to block. I blinked. When I opened my eyes I saw that Hoko had indeed blocked Kumiko's ôdachi. It was just on the other side of his body.

"You…have truly…mastered…the Joushou Mizu…" Kumiko walked away from Hoko walked over to her sword's sheath. I suddenly wondered how such a large weapon fit into the small sheath. I watched as she fed her sword slowly into it. When she reached the last meter she picked it up and held it horizontally. She made quick jerk and slammed the sword fully into the sheath. Hoko fell into two pieces. She went over and picked up his four swords and placed them in their nearby sheath. Then she returned to my side and collapsed onto me.

"Kumiko? Are you ok?" I asked, gently lowering her to the ground.

"I'm…fine…Bakufu just takes a lot out of me. It's one of the most powerful techniques to use with the Joushou Mizu. Before I've only used it when training. That was the first time I used it against an opponent."

"So should we burn his body then?" I ask. Kumiko's eyes shot open and looked at me.

"No, the body stays where it lies. It was part of the deal. Now I must carry the Kisetsufuu till I return to Mufun and present it to the Mizukage. This is all the proof he needs of his defeat." She settled back down. I looked up and saw Naruto and Miharu walk up from the remains of the army. They were both covered in blood.

"Kumiko-san are you alright?" Naruto kneeled down next to her. "I saw that last move. That was amazing! You cut through him and the ground like butter!" I chuckled and watched the genjutsu fade from the rock outcroppings revealing the entrance to Rock Country.

"Kumiko-sensei is that really the Kisetsufuu?" Miharu asked, looking at the four swords in the sheath eagerly.

"Yes, it is. But no, I can't train you to use them. They are still attuned to Hoko. Only the Mizukage can remove the attunement. And then, only when all seven swords are together again. So for now, it will rest with Zabuza's sword, the Gengetsu."

"Wait, I thought Zabuza's sword was at his grave near my bridge!" Naruto piped up. Kumiko chuckled slightly.

"That is only a replica. I retrieved the original when the Third Hokage informed the villages that Zabuza was dead. I was just going to take it and not leave a replica but I saw that it was put there carefully, as a monument. I felt I had to." By this point, a single tear leaked from Naruto's left eye. Kumiko slowly reached up and brushed the tear away.

"Thank you, Kumiko-san. Zabuza and Haku…"

"Shhh, I understand." I stood up and away from Kumiko and Naruto. They needed this moment.

"John, come out, we could use your help for a bit." He faded into existence next to me. I looked down at him and saw tears falling freely from his eyes. I kneel next to him. He quickly wraps his arms around me and sobs. This draws the attention of Miharu, Naruto, and Kumiko. Miharu walks over and gently trades places with me.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I think John can't help you right now. You'll have to take care of the bodies." Miharu started to rock back and forth like an older sister. I smiled at the sight and wandered over to the battlefield.

"Kuchiyose: Kawazu no Jutsu!" I say, slamming my hand to the ground. A large frog appears beneath me. "Spray the field with oil." It sucks in a bunch of air and sprays it over the corpses. The frog then vanishes as I proceed to light them on fire in.

Naruto's POV

We traveled at a slow pace. We took a quick stop at a village inside Rock Country to get cleaned up and to let Kumiko rest a bit before we started traveling again. We decided to go by foot for a ways. No one felt in a real hurry to get to where we were going. I had expected the Kyuubi to gloat after all the people I had killed but he hadn't. Jiraiya was unusually subdued but since he hadn't done any fighting, I assumed it was just for our benefit. Kumiko barely spoke save in whispers. She had strapped the Kisetsufuu on her pack and done some jutsu to seal the swords inside. I looked over at Miharu and John. I was surprised how subdued the two of them were. John was holding Miharu's hand for dear life and Miharu was staring at the ground while walking. I wanted to go talk to them about it to see what I could do to help. I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Naruto, don't," I look up at Jiraiya. "That fight was Miharu's first kills. It's something she needs to work to deal with herself. You can't help her with that. As for John, he needs emotional support right now. I'm not sure why but it has something to do with the way he was treated. In their own way, they are comforting each other. Miharu is being the shoulder and kind voice John needs right now and John is the justification for why she had to kill all those people. If they want to talk to you about it they will. Just give them time for now."

"Ok," I continue walking in silence. As night fell we came across a party of Mist genin and a jounin sensei. They were originally hostile towards us till Kumiko revealed herself and introduced us. They introduced themselves to as Ogawa Taiki, Fujiwara Kazuma, and Ishimaru Michiyo. Their sensei introduced himself as Sakamoto Takumi. They said they were on their first C-Ranked mission.

"So, why did you go on a mission so far away from Mufun?" Miharu asked, smiling.

"I wanted to see how they would perform on a expedition far from home." Takumi said. He was a short man with a gray streak through his hair dark brown hair. He had a scar running from his left ear and follows his jaw-line till the end of his chin. He war his jounin vest and a blue shirt beneath it. "We encountered two bandit raids while escorting the carriage. We were just supposed to take the convoy to Konoha but the owner was so impressed with he requested that we stay on the job. I asked my team what they felt on going all the way and they were quite excited. I then sent a message to Mizukage-sama and he agreed, upgrading the mission to B-Rank for the distance from home."

"You were at Konoha?" I looked joined the conversation, excited. "What did you think? Who did you meet?"

"Well," Michiyo said, biting a knuckle on her index finger. She was about John's height. She wore a loose, gray sweatshirt. Her Mist headband was tied around her right arm. "We met the Hokage and her apprentice, Sakura-san."

"So you met Baa-chan and Sakura-chan. Who else?" I looked at them, eagerly.

"Well, we were escorted around by a chuunin named Shino," Kazuma continued. He was a very tall for his age, a full head taller than me. He war a simple fishnet shirt with a clean, yellow vest over it. His forehead protector covered his silver hair which was pulled back into a short ponytail. "The bugs he had crawling over him gave me the creeps. But he did introduce us to his teammates, both who were still genin, Kiba and Hinata-san."

"Hinata-sama is so cute…" Taiki mumbled. Michiyo hit him off the rock he was daydreaming on as Kazuma laughed. Taiki had a slight resemblance to Kisame in the fact he had small, bead-like eyes and pointy teeth. But the way he acted he was quite a klutz. "Hey Michiyo-chan what was that for?"

"I told you before you don't have a chance. It's quite obvious that she is already in love with someone and if she isn't I don't think her clan would arrange her to be wed to you." Miharu giggled. I looked over at John. He had already fallen asleep and was leaning against Michiyo.

"Aww, looks like you have a little admirer, Michiyo-chan." Miharu giggled again. Michiyo blushed.

"No, no, I don't think so. He probably is just really tired and would sleep on almost anyone right now even Taiki."

"Hey!" Everyone besides Taiki and John collapsed into laughter. Then what he said came back to me. 'Hinata is cute.' I thought about it. Yeah, she is. Last time I saw her, she was still shy but then when she fought against Neji during the preliminaries she was very strong. It just took me and everyone else cheering her on to bring. I'll keep my promise. I'll change the Hyuuga. I won't let them arrange who Hinata marries. Only she should decide that.

"Hey kids it's time for the…well, five if you to be like John here and go to sleep." Jiraiya chuckled. "Takumi, Kumiko wants to talk to you for a bit, alright?" The jounin nodded and wandered off. I set up John's sleeping bag as Miharu and Michiyo carried him towards it and we tucked him in. Then I found my own sleeping back and fell asleep myself, more relaxed than I'd been in days.

**AN2: The other Mist genin team I've added for later. This is one of their first missions and they won't be as talented as the Rookie Nine. We will meet them again in a later chapter and if I continue a second story. Oh and for people who are wondering:**

**Bakufu:Waterfall**


End file.
